Ludenard Akatas
Duke Ludenard Akatas is the current undisputed ruler of the House Koriate. 'Early Life' Ludenard Akatas was born in the year of 2254 as an only child. His father, the original Duke of Akatas, When Ludenard was around 7 years of age, the Duke of Akatas adopted Alexia Ashford, the only remaining survivor of a family of nobles convicted of researching heretical biotechnology. The two children, although animous towards each other at first, eventually bonded. As Ludenard and Alexia grew up together, Kwaraz Akatas, the uncle of Ludenard Akatas, grew more and more concerned with Alexia Ashford. She had shown similiar amount of interest to researching biotechnology as her late parents did, and Kwaraz worried that the House of Akatas could become embroiled in heresy. The issue became a source of major tension within the House Akatas when the Duke died, transferring the sceptre to the still-inexperienced Ludenard Akatas. Detecting that Ludenard desired to marry Alexia Ashford, the uncle attempted to persuade Ludenard to not to all the while ordering Alexia Ashford to be shipped away to Assimov where she will be kept away from Ludenard. The same night, however, Alexia was assassinated by a mysterious assailant who also seriously wounded Ludenard. Ludenard quickly accused his uncle of the attack and executed him. 'Personality' Ludenard, perhaps as a result of Alexia Ashford's influence, is highly interested in technology of all kind, and is an accomplished chemist himself. He blamed the death of his lover, Alexia Ashford, to the nobility's political agenda, and still harbors extreme distaste of the other nobles. He is, however, an accomplished politician himself who is skillful in hiding his true emotions in the presence of strangers. He is only known to open himself up to few people and servants in his presence. Ludenard suffers from violent moodswings due to his troubled youth, something that his servants try desperately to keep hidden from the eyes of the world lest it damage the reputation of the House. Ludenard is a very stubborn man and he will chase after the object of his desires to the end. Appearence Ludenard Akatas is approximately 6 feet tall. His eye color and hair color is both very dark brown. He usually wears a black jacket, which is adorned with the symbol of the gold dragon. Servants Ludenard Akatas relies much on his servants for protection. Hades Jomon, his butler and also spymaster, is a minor noble with whom Ludenard Akatas have complete confidence in. He, in turn, is extremely loyal to Ludenard Akatas and report to him on whatever disturbances that he had heard and obey Ludenard's every command, no matter how controversial it may seem. Sonny Kanefield, his secretary, is a serf woman whom Ludenard took under his wings. She is gifted with unnatural level of intelligence, for a serf at the very least, and is one of the few people that Ludenard actually likes. She does, however, still suffer from inexperience unlike Hades, and have not shown any sign of real loyalty to Ludenard Akatas, even calling him by his first name in private, much to the distress of Hades. She is also a studior of magic, and is perhaps even more stubborn than Ludenard is. Relationship Most of Ludenard's current relatives are dead, ﻿